


The Usual

by ars0n



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars0n/pseuds/ars0n
Summary: Amity Blight, she isn't all too famous in her town. Sure, she's popular at school (for the most part), she has quite the reputation, but she is just a normal girl trying to get by in the world. Amity works at her family's cafe, but recently, less and less customers had been showing up. So, Amity gets the bright idea to set up a DoorDash for the cafe to boost their daily orders, deciding she would be the delivery girl. However, on her first day of setting up the DoorDash, they receive an order from a girl. And when Amity arrives at her home, she realizes they received an order from a cute girl! What is Amity going to do when the cute girl becomes one of their regular customers, and begins to show up to the shop itself?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 24





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ! I will also be uploading on Wattpad as a-rson, so if you want an easier format make sure to check out there. I hope this fic will be one of many, please enjoy!

"We haven't seen lots of customers here and there, mittens. Our sale rates are dropping rapidly." Alador tells his daughter, Amity, who was, at that point, washing dishes and getting ready for closing. They had no less than 10 minutes left of work, but it wouldn't matter if they closed up right then and there, as there would be no one coming in anyway.

"People will come soon, father. Everything will work out in the end." Edric intervenes. Edric was Amity's brother. He was annoying at times, but he sure made delicious coffees. They were filled with love and.. coffee beans. Alador began to argue with his son over something small out of pure irritation, but Amity blocked it out of her system.

"It's no time to worry about this now, it's almost closing time, look at the clock." The younger sibling said. They had wasted 2 minutes the pointless discussions. "There's nothing to wash anymore though, only around 4 customers came in the shop today." Amity continued, sounding gloomier than before.

Alador went to the door, then turned over the sign that read 'Open'. "Your sister is right.. your mother and Emira already left. There's no point in staying. Make sure to turn off the lights and lock up, I'll see you two at home." He walked out with his coat and hat, looking down at the floor. His mood has been ranging from angry to sad and everything in between. They really need to get their sales up.

Amity was the last one to leave. This is nothing new. The coffee shop is like a getaway for her, though working was sometimes an itch, at least she could stay as long as she wanted. Amity made herself a coffee and brought down one of the chairs to sit down on. She would wipe it clean again once she left.

The girl didn't want her family to feel unhappy, so she was determined to fix this problem somehow. "What are ways that we can use to boost our reputation.." Amity thought to herself. She opened her phone, unable to come up with new ideas. "Boost reputation.. boost reputation.. boost.." She repeated to herself over and over again, flicking back and forth between home screen pages.

"Reputation.. boost.." She eyed a particular app on her phone she used when she was lazy; DoorDash. "Maybe some people are just too lazy to come to the shop. I feel like that too sometimes, not wanting to come to work." Blight whispered. Then she jerked up, with a peculiar, surprised look. It's like an idea floated inside her brain. "Hold on a second.."

Amity opened the application. This.. was it! If people are too lazy to come into the shop themselves, then the shop should just come to them! "Amity Blight, you're a genius." She patted herself on the back. The green haired girl decided she would inquire about the matter with her father the next day, as it was already getting late, and the coffee could only keep her awake for so long.

After cleaning the chair spotless, and placing it on the table, she cut the power and turned off the lights, smiling to herself all the while. Because tomorrow, their shop would bloom as it did when it first opened! Time for redemption, Blights!


End file.
